Earth-Two-A
, fought a bald Lex Luthor beginning in 1941. , and demonstrated "super muscular control" which allowed him to contort his face into any form of disguise that he wished in 1942 (a power lost for undisclosed reasons in 1947). The Superman of this reality was "born of the super-race on the far planet Krypton" but also had super strength, invulnerability and a costume as a baby. Kryptonite could be either red or green though they functioned identically. This reality also had its own version of the 1940s Superman Cartoons that had an episode between Mad Scientist and The Mechanical Monsters. This may have been the reality where Brainiac was a biological being rather than an android. This universe was presumably destroyed during the Crisis on Infinite Earths event, and then (presumably) retroactively saved from destruction during the Convergence event. | Residents = | Notes = * In what would be Earth-Two Kent worked for the Daily Star, his editor was George Taylor, and Perry White was a long-time reporter who worked for the Star even after Clark Kent was promoted to editor in the 1950s. * This Earth was originally named by E. Nelson Bridwell in the Superman Family letters page''The Official Crisis on Infinite Earths Index'' and was used to explain the discrepancies between Earth-Two Superman and the actual Golden Age comic Superman stories. * This Earth was formally canonized in The Official Crisis on Infinite Earths Index (March 1986) under the name Alternate Earth-Two. Following the naming convention for Earths this becomes "Earth-Two Alternate" or simply Earth-Two-A. * In Omniverse #1 (1977), Mark Gruenwald used the discrepancies between Earth-Two and the actual Golden Age comics in conjunction with the Super-Sons stories to suggest the existence of an "Earth-E" but the relationship of that Earth to Earth-Two-A, the later Super-Sons Earths of 154 and 216, or Crisis on Infinite Earths: The Compendium's missing Earth-Forty-Six is unknown. * According to Gruenwald the majority of Superman and Batman stories between and happened on "Earth-E". * For simplicity's sake it will be assumed that Earth-Two-A was a hypertime reality that regularly interacted with Earth-Two and Earth-One. This would explain how Superboy stories of the 1940's and 50's could be supposed flashbacks of the then current (Golden Age) Superman - Earth-Two-A caused the Earth-Two Superman to remember things that had actually happened to his Earth-One or Earth-Two-A counterpart. | Trivia = * In Knight Time, Superman used precise muscle control to imitate the voices of Batman and Robin. That may have been a homage to the "super muscular control" power of this Superman. * If one counts Thrill Comics #1 (1940) as Earth-Forty's true first appearance then it and this reality are the two second oldest alternate realities of DC comics officially identified. (Earth-Quality is the oldest at 1937). * has what appears to be the Earth-Two Superman fly past a newspaper building with a globe that has a starred ring (implying the Daily Planet rather then Daily Star or perhaps some strange mixture of the two) and in retrospect this would imply there was a Earth-Two like hypertime out there. It is unknown if it was this reality or a close analog. * The 50 star flag of Earth-Two-A has 7 alternating rows of 8 and 6 stars; the 50 star flag of Earth-One has 9 alternating rows of 6 and 5 stars. | Links = }}